dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Saga (RP Legends)
The Original Saga 'is the first saga of Dragon Ball: RP Legends. It follows the heroes as they meet (some of them, anyway) and try to save the Earth from the Original Guardian of Earth. Themes Shin's theme for this saga: I Made It by Dead By April. Raiden's theme for this saga: Promise Me by Dead by April. Karaso's theme for this saga: Mercy by Kanye West (instrumental). Mayor G's theme for this saga: N***** In Paris by Jay-Z and Kanye West (instrumental). Complete Dialogue I can't think of what to say. So might as well stop here. -Zeon1 'Contact with a outside shot of a goodly-sized studio apartment with a view of the beach. Cuts inside, where a young man, Shin, sleeping on a large bed. Darksmith appears on the foot of the bed. is a tall, hooded figure. Flickers of turquoise eyes can be seen if he turns the right way, where the light hits him. The robe is black and has no marks of identification. Darksmith: '''I brought you the package. '''Shin: ''up, gets in fighting position, then relaxes Jeeze, Darksmith, stop scaring me. [Pulls a package out of Darksmith's hand, quickly opens it, revealing a simple Gi made of green and red, red on top. As he pulls it on, he removes large amounts of broken glass, tossing them back at Darksmith, who coobles them together into a perfect representation of the statue, 'David'.] Darksmith: Is it satifactory? Shin: Of course. Darksmith: Shin: Raiden: Heya, dad! Shin: 'Sup, Kiddo? Raiden: Mmmm! ---- Karaso: This is Earth? Hehe..some fun. Shin: So, you basically launch your toughest attack, and I'll try to block it. Got it? Raiden: Yeah, dad! Karaso: So, you are those power levels. Shin: Raiden, get behind me. Raiden: But dad- Shin: Now! Karaso: You must have me confused with my ancestor with the same name, Karaso. I am her descendant. If you want to fight.. I'll gladly fufill your wishes. Shin: What do you want? Karaso: Why the hostility? I'm not evil! Seriously! Shin: I don't trust you. Karaso: I'm NOTHING like my ancestor of the same name, atleast in demeanor! I care for ANYTHING alive! So..still don't trust me?! Mayor G: Hey! What are you people doing in my city? Now don't be stirring up trouble now! Shin: Oh, hello Mr Mayor, I, uh... Karaso: Mayor? What's a mayor? Well..answer me..whatever your name is. Mayor G: You don't know what a mayor is? Where you from? Karaso: A very far planet where my ancestors fled to. Mayor G: Your from another planet??? How odd................... But it doesn't matter where you're from, another country, another planet, or from the other end of the Universe, you're all welcome! Karaso: Like I said, I have no evil intentions. Shin: So, would you mind.... leaving? I have a friend coming over soon, and he's jumpy... ---- ---- Mayor G: *Looks at Karaso* Hey, you okay? Karaso: Mayor, I'm okay. Leave, Shin? But where would I go on a weird planet like this? Mayor G: Come to my city! It's great! Hey, ever heard of a Limo before??? Karaso: Limo? No..and I don't like being around populations of people. Mayor G: Don't worry. In some hours, the city can be fairly quiet. Karaso: I know, still, it makes me think I'll get beat up again. I live in isolation; around a few people. Mayor G: So I guess you wouldn't mind living on the "quiet" side? Barely any people, and it's so quiet, you can hear a pin drop. Shin: *In mind* Is he doing a COMMERICAL for the city.... in REAL LIFE? Raiden: *Out loud* Dad, is he doing a COMMERICAL for the city.... in REAL LIFE? Karaso: I love the quiet side of life. So, Shin, still trust me? Raiden: *Teleports in front of Karaso, pokes her* Karaso: OH MY!!!! Shin: Raiden, what did you do? Raiden: I just poked her arm... Karaso: I have bruises everywhere on my arms, they're sensitive. Raiden: Sorry. Shin: It's okay, kiddo. Karaso: Raiden, it's ok! I forgive you. Now where'd I fall before Shin put me on the rock..? Raiden: *Somehow in his shoulder position* On my dad! Karaso: Am I blushing...? Shin: Are... you okay? Karaso: Yeah, I am. You didn't answer my two questions; first- do you trust me? Second- Am I blushing? Mayor G: Um hello? People??? Karaso: Hey Mayor. Mayor G: What is it? Karaso: All this talking bores me. Know how to spar? Mayor G: *Rubs beard* You seem eager to fight. Don't go easy on me 'cuz I'm old. *Puts a serious face on, the most serious face he's had on in years* I'm quite powerful. Karaso: It's in my blood to fight. I wouldn't go easy on many opponents.. Mayor G: ---- ---- Karaso: Mayor G: Haha! Nothing could beat my large stomach! That tickles! *Kicks Karaso back* Karaso: Heh, sounds nice. Mayor G: Your real good. Shin: *Takes off with Raiden* Mayor G: They left. Oh well. Karaso: You're not bad yourself. OCTOBER'S BOMB! Mayor G: GAAAH! Your good. I never thought I'd have to use ki. KAMEHAMEHA! *Thoughts: Thanks Roshi, for teaching me this technique. I wonder how that old fool's doing* Shin: Oh my god... Raiden: Dad! Do you feel that? Shin: We're heading toward it. Karaso: Mayor...ya feel that? The ki...people are dying..Let's go to it. Mayor G: In my city?! Let's take my super fast jet! Shin: Mayor G: Man, power levels are still goin down! Let's go! Karaso: Wait..Shin's fighting the big ki level! I'll fly there, because I'm a pretty fast flyer. Mayor G: But................. my jet's fast.............................. Oh well! Man, I'm bored. This guy will die for messig with MY city! Karaso: What the hell.... Mayor G: I see 'em. Hand me a parachute. Hot sexy wife: Okay. Mayor G: 'Insanity for the Blind''' Namekian: Raiden: Dad! Mayor G: So is that another alien? Well, I guess there are good ones then there are bad ones. Namekian: .... Bow, foolish mortal. Raiden: Dad, dad wake up! Mayor G: Darn it. You've just made me mad........ Karaso: Shin! Who are you?! Mayor G: Yeah, who are you? Answer me or I'll slit you throat. Namekian: I am.... the original guardian of.... Earth.... bow. Karaso: Ah, that's where you're wrong. You see, I don't hail from this Earth. Mayor G: Guardian................. of Earth? What are you talking about??? Answer me! Voice: DOWN! Mayor G: Darn it. Ha! Karaso: Damn...I might leave..if the people here weren't threatened. TIME TO FIGHT! Mayor G: Haah! Original: Goku-person: Duck! Mayor G: You okay??? Goku-person: Mayor G: He's hurt! Goku-person: I-I'm okay.... HA! Original: Karaso: RAIDEN! If you want someone to hurt, hurt me! Original: Hmmm.... you could be useful... Yes, I haven't made a Conduit in all the places I've destroyed yet.... Karaso: In fact, I'll let you take ALL my power, as long as you wont touch anyone else! Original: Hmm.... yes. Karaso: NO! Goku-person: Run! Now! Karaso: No. If this Namek-thing kills anyone else, I'll NEVER forgive myself. I won't run. He can kill me, but he won't hurt anyone else anywhere. Goku-person: Run, or I'll throw you! Original: Hmm... you Ki is MUCH higher than the girl's. YOU'LL suffice! Goku-person: Try. Please, go! Karaso: I DON'T WANT TO! He can't hurt anyone anymore! Goku-person: Karaso... please. If he takes you, he'll keep taking us! Karaso: No...I can't have people die right in front of me. I've had too many times of that, and that's why I vow to protect life. So..I'm not leaving! Mayor G: You're not the only one who's had people die. Karaso: DIE!!!!!!! NOVEMBER'S ENDING! Mayor G: Take this! Avenging Slash Original: Original's Voice: AHAHAH! AHAHAH! NEXT TIME, FOOLS! Mayor G: He's gone................ uh....................... Goku-person: Are... you.... okay? Mayor G: Hehe, I'm getting old. Karaso: I....hurt someone? Hey, what's your name..mister..um.. Goku-person: I-I don't have a name. Just one nickname someone gave me, years ago... San. Karaso: Well..sorry for that. You alright? I put a lot of power into that blast. So, why'd you trust me with my ancestor with the same name's rep here? San: Your ancestor? I've... I've only been alive for a year. Karaso: Well..I'll ask later. You ok, San? San: *Stands up by himself* I.... I've never been okay. Karaso: Well...I'll never be alright, but I'll help others. I vowed to my mom, so please, listen. San: You had family. What's that like? Karaso: Well, my family was shunned, but the short few years were the best. Family...is important to anyone. So when they killed them, it was the worst feeling ever besides death. San: I never had family... unless you count a freakin' test tube. Mayor G: Well I guess I'm outta here. A lot of destruction has happened that I have to clean up............... Karaso: Well, I'll be gone in the woods. Building a home there and live life here. San: I have nowhere to go. Raiden: Dad, wake up! Mayor G: I can find somewhere for you to live. San: Thank you. Mayor G: You a city guy or a quiet peaceful lover? Karaso: San, you could stay with me. Hey, kid. Keep it. You'll need it. Mayor G: It's okay, I'll find him a place. it's quite easy. Karaso: Ah, alright. Hey, kid, is your father ok? Mayor G: Man, he seems hurt. Gh...................................Gh.................................. Shin: Raiden: Dad, are you okay? Shin: Y-yeah... that's the last time that train will try to hit ME..... San: I'm.... I don't know. I honestly have no idea where to stay. Mayor G: I asked you a question, do you like the city or a quiet place????? San: I enjoy a quiet place... but the city isn't so bad... Mayor G: Ok, then I guess it's a quiet place??? San: Sure... Mayor G: Come on. Karaso: Hey kid, did you catch what I gave to you? Raiden: Karaso: You'll need it. Mayor G: I have to take your father to some medical attention. He needs help! Karaso: Should I put him in your jet so you could fly him over there? Mayor G: Help me take him San, Raiden, come with me. Category:Sagas Category:RP Legends Sagas Category:Roleplays Category:Zeon1 Category:Saga